Stress
by Storms
Summary: Every girl dreams of a man who knows exactly what they are feeling. A glimpse into life married to Jasper Hale. Takes place the Summer between Twilight and New Moon
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers...

Cocoa, of SkipperPompeii fame, and I finally partnered up in order to write this piece entitled _Stress_. It is our submission piece for the **Summer Lovin'** contest being held over on Pelirroja's amazing Twilight Fanfiction site, If you are looking for some excellent Fanfictions, I suggest you go there. Thanks again to all my readers, Enjoy!

**Inspiration**

_Ambereyes_ - What more inspiration do you need than Jasper Hale! sigh Well, that and that one evening when my husband came home from work...

_Cocoa _- Woah there AE thats a little T M I, if you know what I'm saying.

**A/N **  
A thank you to our lovely betas **Amor** and **Be My Escape** for helping us do it just right. And to **Pelirroja** for allowing us to post it here. **Warning** Cold shower may be nessasary.

_Ambereyes: _Ahem...Cocoa, I think you forgot something... Twilight and all of its oh so sexy characters belong to the one and the only genius Stephenie Meyer...we're just playing with them for the time being.

* * *

Stress 

Reveling in the momentary calm, I sat up in my room reading War and Peace. It wasn't often that I had the house to myself, and I wasn't going to waste it. Not that I am complaining, but being an empath in a house full of vampires can become a little daunting at times. Edward is always brooding for some reason or another, except for when Bella is around and then he goes to the extreme polar opposite. Emmett is constantly, and I mean constantly, lusting after Rosalie, and she eggs him on the whole time. And then there's Alice, who was my ray of pure sunshine. Her uplifting mood perfectly complimented my mellow side. Maybe that is why she and I are so happy together, we balance each other out perfectly. Either way, it was rather refreshing to have peace and quiet for once.

And just like that, the peace was gone. Before I even heard the front door open, I felt her coming. Barreling up the front walk like a freight train, aggravation billowing off of her. I sighed and picked up my bookmark to save my page, and then placed my book down on the wooden table beside me. I sat and waited for her graceful entrance.

A moment later, Alice bust into the room grumbling quickly under her breath. I caught the words "Edward" and "Rose" and I knew it had to be bad. So I decided to focus on my wife instead. Distraction would be the key.

"Bad day?" I asked genuinely, from my chair by the window. I let a gentle feeling of calm roll off of me in an attempt to calm her down.

"Don't even get me started." Alice said after shooting me a death glare. She sat down on the bed. Even when she was angry she still had the grace of a swan. Alice bent down and unbuckled her shoes and lightly kicked them into her closet.

"I'm staying in tonight," she called over her shoulder as she made her way to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable.

"Ok," I answered through the closed door. This was bad; she had canceled her shopping trip.

When she reemerged, Alice had donned a black tank top and a pair of silver silk pajama bottoms. That's my girl, stylish till the end. I smiled at her flawless beauty. She flopped down onto our bed and buried her head in my pillow. I could hear her inhale deeply, and feel she was still extremely stressed about whatever happened earlier. The room was filled with a hazy fog of her tension.

I made my way over to the bed and sat down next to my wife. Alice didn't make any recognition of my arrival but it didn't matter. I placed my hands on her shoulders and began to rub. Her muscles were so tense; they were knotted tightly under her flawless skin. Using my thumbs and palms, I worked my way through the tension, stroking each one of her long, lean muscles, drawing out the tension. My hands caressed slowly over her skin, with perfect precision and pressure to erase her long day. The feel of her skin was so perfect and smooth; I could do this all day. I continued to rub over every inch of her flawless, alluring body until nothing was left of the knots and only her sleek smoothed muscles remained. A little moan of gratitude escaped her, and I continued on enjoying the pleasure I was giving her. My hands continued to gently knead down her back, feeling every beautiful curve of her body through her shirt.

She sighed, and I could feel her relax even more deeply into the soft cushion of the blankets beneath her. As she relaxed, my touch softened to mimic the gentle motion her breathing took as she exhaled the stress and frustration from her body. My fingers followed the swell of her breath, trailing up softly along her back, and as it fell again they slid down along her arms. She straightened them, welcoming my touch all the way to her delicate fingers. I paused as my body stretched over her back, each arm extended to intertwine my fingers for just a moment with hers. I inhaled her heavenly scent and gently kissed the back of her neck before sliding my fingers from their cradle and retracing their path back across her out stretched arms finally coming to rest on the center of her back, once again enjoying the gentle rise and fall of her body as she found peace in my touch.

She moaned, "Mmm… Please don't stop, Jasper." Her emotions caressed my body like a gentle summer breeze entwining my senses with pleasure. The issues that had caused her such frustration were finally locked away as her contentment swelled and filled the room. I loved being able to make her happy.

"Your wish is my command." I breathed. I could feel her smile in response. That smile was what made eternity worth living. There was nothing in this world, or any other, that could match what Alice held for me. In her I found heaven, a world with meaning and purpose, a world with love.

As my lips lowered to kiss the bottom of her neck and trail a line of kisses down the center of her back, I remembered what life was like before this, before her. What a shallow and dark existence it had been compared to now.

As I neared her lower back, her breathing stopped for just a fraction of a second, and in that moment there came a shift in her emotions. I smiled against her shirt. This was unexpected; my afternoon was suddenly looking up.

I shifted my body to position myself over her legs, one knee on either side of her perfectly sculpted thighs. As I slid my hand beneath the hem of her shirt, needing to feel her skin, she turned beneath me. Her angelic face shone, urging me on, and I became lost in the longing that swam in her eyes. I still held her waist and her shirt had risen, slightly revealing the smooth contours of her stomach, it warmed my cool hands. I ached to feel more of it against my own skin.

Alice lifted her delicate arms and ran her fingers through my hair coming to rest on the back of my neck. The sensation of her touch made my emotions flare. She pulled me closer, her passion enveloping me completely. I slowly brought my torso down to press against hers. Her skin felt so amazing; everything within me yearned for more. I placed an arm on either side of her head to support my weight. Looking down at her, I realized that there was nowhere else I would rather be. No amount of peaceful solitude, or quiet mediation could match the joy she gave me.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No, Sweetheart. Thank you, for everything." The love I felt for my wife surged within me as I gazed into her beautiful eyes. A smile graced her sweet lips as she felt the effects of my euphoria. The image of her beautiful smile was the most perfect sight in the world. I could sit and watch her smile for the rest of my existence and be happy.

Her luscious lips pulled into a mischievous smirk as she felt my emotions shift. My lips drew near her succulent mouth, and I felt a small breath escape through her parted lips as her anticipation rose.

"I love you." I breathed into her lips. When our lips met, the sensation was incredibly sensual; I could feel my body burn with lust. Our kiss deepened, becoming filled with urgency and wanting. Almost without thinking, my hand rose up and my fingers softly brush along her cheek bone, continuing to run into her soft hair. I pulled her body tightly into mine; the feeling was so comfortable, so perfect.

Alice's hands found their way under my shirt. I felt them trail over my body, caressing my muscles. Her hands were searching every inch of my torso and her touch felt so right. My body started to shake with desire as her lust overloaded my senses. I relinquished her lips, only to move my mouth towards her jaw line. My kisses ran down her elegant neck, and I heard her gasp with pleasure.

"Jasper…" she whispered breathlessly.

"Yes darling." I answered still ravishing her neck line. The passion radiating from her was almost unbearable.

"I love you too." I laid my hand along the side of her neck where I had been devoting all my attention, and looked again into her heavenly eyes. There was nothing left to say, for words cannot fully express the desires of the heart. We didn't need extraordinary talents to express our souls. We were one.


	2. Author's Update

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let my readers know that I've started an author's page where you can follow me as I chronicle my writing adventures into the world of publishing. It includes some of the original stories I've written, helpful sites for those of you who want to break into the publishing world as well, the advice I've received from industry professionals, and outlets that I find inspiration in. I would love it if you guys joined me over at www{dot}cmvillani{dot}blogspot{dot}com for each step of the way. See you there.

~Storms


End file.
